


Date

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Tumblr drabble prompt: "When you smile i fall apart"





	Date

“You know, when you smile, I fall apart,” Obi Wan told Anakin as they slow danced in their living room. “Especially when you smile at me like you are right now. I feel like I’m the luckiest guy in the galaxy. Of all the people you could have chosen, you chose me.” Obi Wan stared at Anakin, and in a rare gesture, he allowed his emotions to run freely through their bond.

Overcome with emotions from both him and Obi Wan, Anakin pressed his lips softly against Obi Wan’s, able to taste the wine that they drank during dinner on his lips. The taste of it combined with Obi Wan was intoxicating. “I love you Obi. You’re my one and only love. Never forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's not much plot to this-just a small drabble based on a prompt I received on tumblr. I found it best to share my work on here in case I decide to ever delete my tumblr


End file.
